


Judy's Chance to Survive the Night

by greenieboy



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: Bad Weather, F/F, Romance, not rly but, sorta nsfw ??, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: Judy plans on spending a nice, platonic evening with Violet. The weather has other plans.





	Judy's Chance to Survive the Night

**Author's Note:**

> i only write when it's late. no beta, pls be kind

.Oh goodness," Judy whined as she and Violet made a beeline for the house"

The rain was coming down like cats and dogs, and it was soaking through her linen button up. The weather report hadn’t said it would be raining terribly this morning, and Judy had finally felt comfortable enough to wear something lighter than her usual attire. She supposed she should have brought an umbrella, but the paper had said there was an 18% chance of rain! Oh, Mother Nature was making a fool out of her. But Violet hadn’t brought one either, and she was soaked too. Her blue button-up clung to her chest, and Judy could make out the distinct lines of her collarbones as Violet took her coat off and locked the front door. And she could almost see the shape of her br-

“Damn,” Violet mumbled, hanging her coat on the rack beside the door. “The weatherman is a dirty liar,” she said, smirking at Judy. 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Judy replied (although she did silently agree with Violet), attempting to remove her own drenched jacket. It appeared to her stuck to her shoulders. She huffed in annoyance, finding it was getting caught on her arms next. She flushed, asking Violet, “Would - would you mind helping me? Violet?”

Violet flicked the light switch in the hall, turning to Judy, “Hm? Oh, sure. Of course.” Violet moved to stand behind her, and she could feel the heat radiating off her. How was she soaking wet and still so warm? Judy found herself leaning back into Violet, seeking that warmth. She signed as her jacket was finally pulled from her arms. “There you go!” Said Violet, hanging the coat on the rack beside her own. “Aw, Judes. You’re soaked.” Judy glanced down to her white shirt which was soaked through and practically see-through. Judy blushed, covering her chest.

“Oh my gosh,” she said softly, feeling embarrassment course through her body. Violet could see her - well, she could see _ everything_. This was a disaster. She should have just gone home and made herself dinner and watched whatever was on the television. But Violet had asked her over for dinner and Judy had the worst habit of not being able to say no when it came to Violet. Not that she wanted to. Goodness no. She loved spending time with Violet; it was her favourite part of working at Consolidated. She just wished her _ freaking _ bra wasn’t visible through her shirt.

She was on the verge of tears when Violet said, “Hey, it’s okay.” She stroked Judy’s arms reassuringly, and Judy sniffled, nodding her head. Violet smiled. “Let me see if I have anything you can wear for now,” she told Judy, guiding her to the living room which felt significantly warmer than the hallway. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Judy nodded as Violet trotted up the stairs to (what Judy assumed was) her bedroom. She waited until Violet had disappeared. Her eyes began to drift around the room, taking in the various pictures and decorations scattered across the room. It was very… Violet. Of course, she had been here before. But Violet’s house always seemed so _ homey_, and Judy supposed she had always wanted that. Dick never made their house together feel much like a home; hell, he kicked her out the second the divorce went through. And her apartment didn’t feel very homey either. She had only been living there for a few months, but still. Violet’s house was very nice, and it must have been a very nice place to live in.

“So, Judy,” Violet called out as she descended the stairs. Judy turned to her, and she noted that Violet had changed out her sopping clothes. “I realised my clothes might not fit you the best, but I found this sweatshirt-” She raised a sort of worn-out sweatshirt with a faded logo, “- and these shorts.” She held up the shorts too. “Do you think that’ll work?”

Judy flustered at Violet’s kindness. “This is more than enough,” she said, taking the offered clothing. Violet smiled at her, and Judy felt her chest tighten just a little bit. “Thank you.”

Violet waved her off, still smiling, “It’s nothing, kiddo. You can get changed in the bathroom, it’s right down the hall.”

Judy nodded, tucking the clothes under her arm and walking down the hall. She turned the light on and closed the door softly behind her, looking around. She placed the clothes on the edge of the sink and began to unbutton her shirt. She peeled it from her torso, grimacing at the feeling of cold, wet fabric. Judy almost panicked when she realised her bra was soaked as well. She supposed she would have to take it off. She cursed Mother Nature once more, unclasping the hooks on the back. Her skirt wasn’t too bad, but Violet had offered her shorts and it would feel better to be fully dry instead of slightly wet. She unzipped her skirt, shimmying it past her hips and down her legs. She glanced at the mirror, and she frowned. She had never been particularly fond of her body; it was alright. She thought her shoulders were too small and her hips were too wide and her tummy was too pudgy. She had never felt especially attractive. Certainly not with Dick, and there really hadn’t been anyone else like that in her life. Although, Judy was sure she liked Violet a lot more than she liked Dick. Not that she liked Violet in the same way she had assumed she liked Dick. Violet was just nicer, and sweeter, and prettier, and she made Judy’s stomach do somersaults when she got too close. Which was normal. Completely, utterly, actually normal.

“Judy, I was gonna order takeout, is there something specific you w-”

Judy froze, realising a moment too late that she had not locked the door to the bathroom. “Violet!” She exclaimed, covering herself, in an attempt to prevent Violet from entering. But was too late. Violet had opened the door just enough to see that Judy was, in fact, not dressed yet and, for the most part, very naked. They stared at one another for a moment before Violet’s cheeks went bright red, and soon she was slamming the door shut behind her. Judy stood still, listening as Violet stood outside the bathroom door. She heard Violet mutter to herself (something vaguely sounding like _“Smooth, Newstead. Very smooth.”_) and walk off toward the living room. Judy exhaled, burying her face in her hands. How was she supposed to survive the evening now?

Judy swiftly pulled the shorts on and tugged the sweatshirt over her head (the sweatshirt smelled distinctly like Violet, and Judy may have inhaled the cotton for a moment), leaving the bathroom as soon as she could. She folded her wet clothes, reminding herself to put them in her purse. Violet was sitting on her couch, reading a magazine. Judy blushed, her mind going haywire about how awkward their evening would be now. Violet had seen her naked, for goodness sake! Oh, she was never going to live this down.

Violet put her newspaper down as soon as she saw Judy. She spoke as if nothing had happened, “I was gonna order takeout for dinner, but I wasn’t sure what you wanted.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take so long.”

“You’re fine, Judes,” Violet said, smiling at her again. Judy felt the nerves that had been building in her chest dissipate a little, and she returned the smile to Violet as she tucked her clothes into her purse. “So, what do you feel like having for dinner?”

Judy furrowed her brow, walking over to sit next to Violet. “I’m not sure. What do you usually order?”

Violet shrugged. “Anywhere from Chinese food to pizza.”

“Oh, I haven’t had pizza in ages,” Judy groaned, tilting her head back dramatically.

Violet snickered, “And why’s that?”

“Well,” Judy said, bringing her legs up on the couch and folding them under her. “Dick always said I needed to watch my figure. I supposed eating unhealthy foods like pizza was…” She trailed off, not looking at Violet.

“Off the menu,” Violet replied, looking at Judy. She placed a hand on Judy’s thigh and leaned in; Judy felt her skin come alive at the touch. Violet’s hand was burning through the layers of her skin, causing her tummy to feel very warm. She placed her own hand on top of Violet’s. “Well, I think… from what I _ saw _, that your figure is great, Judes, and you deserve to have a little break now and then. Screw what that dick thinks of you!”

Judy chuckled, shaking her head. “Violet, you’re very -” She stopped. Violet was very close to her. And her stomach was doing summersaults, _ again _. This wasn’t good. One sudden move and they would be… Well, Judy didn’t know what. Were women allowed to kiss? Was that a sin? And if it was a sin, why did Judy want it so badly? Her breath hitched; she wanted to kiss Violet. She desperately wanted to. But what if Violet was just being friendly? She’d never had been as close with anyone as she was with Violet. Was this normal? Was Judy abnormal? Was this -

Violet leaned in a little more and kissed her. It was chaste, and it didn’t last for very long, but it sparked something in Judy. Everything clicked. It all made sense. How could she had been so blind? How could she have missed _ this _? She was having the time of her life, and when Violet, pulled away, all Judy wanted to do was lean back in.

They were quiet for a brief second, until Violet said, “I hope I didn’t misread the situation.”

“You didn’t,” Judy said quickly, a bit too quickly. She cupped Violet’s cheeks. “I promise you didn’t.”

“Good,” Violet smirked, and she was leaning in again. Judy smiled, meeting her halfway in another kiss.

This one was different from the first. That had been soft, and sweet, and very slow. This one was more rough and passionate, and a whole lot needier. Violet was an amazing kisser, and Judy was convinced that she could kiss Violet for the rest of her life and be content. She had wanted this so badly, and she still did. Very much so. And when Violet slowly pushed her down to lay on the cushions of the couch, she still wanted it. And when Violet began to kiss down her neck, she still wanted it. And when Violet’s fingers moved under the fabric of the sweatshirt she wore, brushing the undersides of her breasts, causing Judy to gasp, she still very much wanted it.

What Judy didn’t want, however, was to hear the startled gasp of Josh in the doorway of the living room.

“Mom!” He exclaimed, covering his eyes.

Violet bolted up from her position atop her, and Judy followed her reaction. “Josh! You said you wouldn’t be home tonight!” She retorted, her cheeks redder than they had been when she had walked in on Judy. It was sort of endearing.

“Well, Marv’s party was lame! And I didn’t think you’d be -” He gestured toward them, not quite saying what had been about to occur on their couch. He breathed out, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s whatever though. I’ll uh… I’ll give you guys some space.” Judy wanted to curl into a ball and stop existing. How many times was she going to get walked in on this evening?

“Josh, I didn’t mean for you to -” Violet tried.

Josh cut her off, “Hey mom, it’s cool. You like who you like, I don’t judge.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to leave before saying, “Y’know, when I said you should start thinking about seeing someone, I didn’t mean _ see them on the couch. _ That my friends and I sit on.” He laughed as he left, and both Judy and Violet blushed at his words.

They sat in silence, neither daring to say a word until Violet started laughing. She doubled over, practically cackling. Judy watched her, and eventually, she too began to laugh. They laughed and laughed and laughed until their stomachs ached. Judy rested her head on Violet’s shoulder, smiling and still quietly chuckling to herself. Violet rested a hand on her thigh again, and she put her own on top again. How absurd they must have seemed. She was certain Josh thought them odd. But he said he didn’t judge, and Judy would hold him to that. She was too happy holding Violet’s hand to care.

“We never ordered that pizza,” Violet murmured, pressing a kiss to Judy’s head. “You still hungry?”

Judy hummed, “I could eat.”

“Pepperoni?

Judy shook her head. “Make it cheese.”

A pause. “You’re lucky I like you.”

Judy chuckled again as Violet stood to retrieve the phone. Everything seemed so okay. What had she even been worried about? This was far better than only surviving the night.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ bernly


End file.
